Hello!Project Foreigners
Hello!Project Foreigners (also known as H!P Foreigners and H!PF,こんにちは！プロジェクト外国人) ''is a group training foreigners to become idols.They are usually backup dancers for,C-ute,Berryz Koubou and S/mileage, and ocasionally Morning Musume and Happy Jikan. In hopes of becoming an idol, some really do.Although,some members leave due to being transfered to other training groups,giving up on idol dreams,or moving back to their hometown. History 2007 Auditions for a new trainee group were announced. After having many foreign girls participate,Tsunku decided to create a new trainee group called "Hello!Project Foreigners".All the foreigners who participated were accepted,and the official line up was released May 11,2007. 2009 The second generation auditions were announced.Six girls were chosen to form the generation. 2010 In 2010, some of the members where transferred to the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. 2012 The Hello!Project Foreigners released their first cover single,"Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~", July 9. August 23, Biyu was transferred to Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. It was announced that the Hello!Project Foreigners would be releasing their second cover single "''Don't Say Lazy". It is set to be released December 2, 2012. It was announced that the Hello!Project foreigners would be attending the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ alongside the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei and the Hello!Project DIVAS. 2013 January 3,the Hello!Project Foreigners released their third single,We are POP☆CANDY!.It only featured six members:Miya,Charity,Dita,Gewnah,Carrie and Jhen Rose. Happy Jikan ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ Seventh Generation! finalists Kao JingJing,Zyu Mingzhu,Tang Juan,and Pho Nia were added to the group. Xiao Miya was one of the three girls chosen to form GLiTTER.She will graduate from the Hello!Project Foreigners to focus on GLiTTER on the last day of the All Trainees 2013 spring tour.Also,Kao JingJing was chosen to become a member of Ka-wa-ii!. March 15,Mingzhu left to join Zone. On March 17, Lin Ju was added to the fifth generation to make up with the two missing members. She was a failed Ka-wa-ii! audition. The debut of DYB! was announced.It currently consists of Ruolong,Ju,and Nia. On March 26, Tsunku announced the sixth generation members who will debut on April 15. He stated this generation will make up for the suddent lost of members.Also,Xu Jiayi was added to the 5th generation to replace Nia,Mingzhu,Ju and JingJing. On April 10,it was announced that Tang Juan and Lin Ju would be joining Happy Jikan as 8th generation members.The debut of the "6.5 generation" was announced.It is made up of the four other finalists who failed the Happy Jikan eigth generation auditions. Members *'''Nicknames: '''Each Member of H!PF has a nickname. This gives fans and other group members a better way of saying their names. 1st Generation (2007.05.11) *Alis - Welsh (nickname:Ali) - Captain (a part of Sweet Success~) *Miya - Chinese (nickname: MiMi) (a part of GLiTTER) *Alberta - Italian (nickname:Berta) *Nina - Italian (nickname:Nii-Chii) (a part of Sweet Success~) *Abigail - American (nickname:Abby) *Charity - English (Nickname:Char) *Dita - Polish (Nickname:Dii) 2nd Generation (2009.04.12) *Dewi - Indonesian (nickname:DewDew) *Gwenah - German (nickname:Gwen-chan) (a part of Sweet Success~) *Abella - Spanish (nickname:Abe-chan) 3rd Generation (2012.06.17) *Carrie - American (nickname:CeCe) *Rosa - Spanish (nickname-Rose) (a part of Sweet Success~) 4th Generation (2012.11.12) *Jhen Rose - Filipino (nickname:JhenJhen) *Rahni - Filipino (nickname:Rahn) *Erika - American (nickname:EriEri) (a part of Sweet Success~) 6th Generation (2013.04.02) *Amori- French(nickname: Ami) *Madison- American(nickname: Maddi) *Diana- Greek(nickname: Dia) *Anna- Russian(nickname: Ana-Chan) *Song Ju Li- Korean(nickname: Juli) *Macilly- Italian(nickname: Maci) *Zun- Chinese(nickname: Zunnie) *Grace- American(nickname: GiGi) *Carmen- Spanish(nickname: Car-Chan) *Christina- Colubian(nickname: Christa) *Bella- Romanian(nickname: Bells) 6.5 Generation (2013.04.10) *Yanyu - Chinese (nickname: Yanchan) *Mingxia (nickname: XiaXia) *Huan (nickname: Anchan) Hello!Project Foreigners Units *DANCING INNOVATION (2012-present) (Nina,Dita,Dewi,Ruolong) *Sweet Success~ (2013-present) *DYB! (2013-present) (Ruo,Jiayi,Nia) Former Members *Adelle - French (nickname:Elle-chan) - graduated 5/11/10, moved back to France *Biyu - Chinese (nickname:Bii-chan) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei *Huan - Chinese (nickname:Captain) - former captain, graduated 7/28/12, moved back to China *Juliet - American (nickname:Juu) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei *Adira - Hebrew, Taiwanese (nickname:AdiAdi) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei *Ane - Norwegian (Nickname:Ane-chun) - graduated 7/28/12, moved back to Norway *Hyun - Korean (Nickname:Hyu-chun) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei *Anu - Finnish (Nickname:Anu-chun) - transferred to Hello!Project Kenshuusei Debuted Members *Yun - Chinese (Nickname:Yuunie) - graduated 9/10/08, to become a Happy Jikan Member *Ade - Indonesian (Nickname: Ade-Chan) - graduated 6/14/11,to become a soloist under UFP *JingJing - Chinese (Nickname:Jii) - graduated 2/09/13,to become a member of Ka-wa-ii!. *Mingzhu - Chinese (nickname: ZhuZhu)- graduated 3/15/13, to join Zone. *Juan - Taiwanese (nickname: JJ) - graduated 4/10/13, to become a Happy Jikan member. *Ju - Chinese (nickname: LiLi) - graduated 4/10/13,to become a Happy Jikan member. *Long- Chinese (nickname: Ruu-Chan) graduated 4/10/13 to focus on DYB! *Jiayi - Chinese (nickname: Jia) graduated 4/10/13 to focus on DYB! *Nia - Chinese(nickname: Nini) graduated 4/10/13 to focus on DYB! *Shan- Chinese (nickname: Shasama) graduated 4/13/13 to become a Happy Jikan member. Cover Singles #2012.07.09 Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~ #2012.12.02 Don't Say Lazy #2013.01.03 We are POP☆CANDY! (Miya,Charity,Dita,Carrie,Gwenah and Jhen Rose) Trivia *Hello!Project Foreigners, along with Happy Jikan, Believe!, Ultra Junior, Sweet Success~, and DYB! are the only current groups without a full Japanese member. *They have a Youtube, it is called "helloprotrainee". On their Youtube, they upload lives, confrences, PVs and dance routines.Their Youtube is shared with the Hello!Project DIVAS.. *The 5th generation was made up entirely of chinese girls (although Juan is Taiwanese). *Zeng Yun was the first member to debut. *Shortly after becoming a member,Kao JingJing graduated to debut into Ka-wa-ii!. *The third generation currently has the least ammount of members chosen,having only two members form the generation. *Four months after becoming a member,it is MANDATORY that you move to Japan. *The fifth generation was the fastest to debut. With all the generation debuting around the same time. Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Cover Singles Category:DANCING INNOVATION Category:Sweet Success~ Category:GLiTTER Category:Cover Groups Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Zone Category:Happy Jikan Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Concerts